Air-Full Series
by Kate Willis
Summary: (All fanfics of the "Air" series). (OCs). 'I know it was an accident... I know he didn't mean to... I just wish he'd come back...' (Not a Sonic story-original series!)


'I know it was an accident... I know he didn't mean to... I just wish he'd come back...'

At the hospital...

Doctors burst through the double doors leading to the Intensive Care unit, carrying a patient, a middle-aged girl, on a stretcher. Another can be seen following after them, noticeably older, but stops abruptly, falling to her knees and crying uncontrollably.

All of this was seen from a dark-haired boy from around the corner, about the same age as the patient. The sight was too much from him to take and he turned back around, trying his best not to vomit. The wounds on the patient looked very serious. From what he saw on television, the girl had fallen from the top of a skyscraper. He sucked in a breath. That kind of thing sounded pretty painful. No, VERY painful.

He very much wished that he could go over to the girl sitting on the floor and comfort her, but he also didn't want to risk his cover being blown...

He wished he'd been there for the girl in the stretcher, had run to her side and hugged her, and tried to tell her that everything was going to be alright. That he was there...always. But him, being the stupid guy that he was, was too afraid to go and even talk to her. Because he was afraid. Afraid of her finding out the truth and rejecting him again.

So, he watched, as the people that he loved and cared for the most were beaten, both emotionally and physically. And he did nothing to stop it. Even though, deep inside, remorse and frustration urged him to do the right thing...

He didn't listen.

* * *

Jazuri sat down next to the bed in which her friend laid, listening to the heart monitor and her friend's slow-but heavy-breathing.

She felt like breaking down all over again. Just the sight... It was enough to drive anyone crazy: finding out that your closest friend had had a near-death experience. She had gone through this kind of pain before. Plenty of times. But this one made all the other times seem non-existent or irrelevant. She felt empty. And that was one thing that had plagued her for most of her life. Well... until... Emily showed up.

She tried to make Jazuri feel better about herself and the world. But Jazuri was starting to think that the world wasn't so forgiving...

After a while she started to feel tired as it was getting late. But no matter how much she resisted, her body finally gave in to stress, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Emily woke up a few days later. No one was around at this time and she knew it was pretty pointless to call for assistance. She felt weak and tired, but managed to stay awake long enough until a nurse came in to check on her.

When she saw that she was finally awake, she almost looked like she would scream with joy, but remembered to keep her composure.

"Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked, as Emily tried to sit up.

"Ugh... I hurt all over... What happened...?" She hesitated before asking this question, afraid that she really didn't want to know what had landed her in the hospital. Or had caused her THIS much pain, for that matter.

"You...um...fell from a skyscraper..."

Silence.

"What...?" Emily whispered. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened, although she wished she hadn't. She and her boyfriend had been fighting. They had been on the top of a building, at Emily's little "hideout". She had been pushed and that's how she fell.

"Uh, are you okay, ma'am?" The nurse asked, noticing that Emily had zoned out a little.

Emily shook her head a little, returning to reality. "No... I mean yes. Sorry. I get mixed up a bit when I'm frustrated with something."

"Its alright. Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks."

"Alright but if you do, you can tell any of the other nurses that you called for me, specifically."

"Will do." Emily watched as the nurse slowly walked out of the room, taking a quick glance at Emily before walking out and closing the door. Emily sighed, staring out the window to her right, behind her. It was sunny at that moment but it looked like it would rain soon. Emily tried to settle down and rest for a while. She tried her best to get comfortable and thought over all that had happened:

She knew it would be a long day, a restless one at that. But she wanted answers. She NEEDED answers. And she wouldn't rest until she did. Her body was telling her to rest up, but her mind was too preoccupied, haunted with unanswered questions and strange facts. She knew that these would soon be explained, but only if she rested. So, she settled in and took a nice, long nap.

* * *

Day of the accident:

Eli Samson had ran to his motorcycle as fast as he could. He hadn't meant to do it. He really hadn't. It was an accident, after all. But he couldn't help feeling that it was his fault for all the things that had happened. He drove all the way out to Sandrock Beach, where he had a little hiding spot for himself, a place where he could be by himself and think things through whenever he was having a tough time.

'Dammit. What have I done...what have I done...?!'

He ran into the small cave that was hidden under an outcropping of a small, rocky cliff.

When he got inside he sat down roughly, so exhausted by all of the events that had taken place just mere minutes ago. He was still shocked and scared about it all. Shocked about what he had done and scared that he would never get to see that beautiful smiling face again.

Frustrated, he threw his helmet to the floor. He slid down the bumpy wall, stress taking its toll on him. He slid down even further until he was laying on his side on the cavern floor. He didn't care that the water from outside was rising, tumbling into the cave bit by bit, and soaking his brand new jeans. He had bought them for her, as part of a deal, but it was also supposed to be for their date, and that he wanted to look nice. But he knew that all his efforts had been wasted, even though she had acknowledged him for dressing so formally.

'I'm SO, so...sorry... Emily... I know that you may never forgive me, but I hope you know that it was all an accident...' He thought this, while starting at the floor, sadly.

He fell asleep there. But no one came to look for him. They all believed he had done it on purpose.

* * *

Derek Wright sat at a bar drinking Sam Adams, the only thing that he thought would lighten up the mood... He hadn't been having a very eventful evening.

He had only one thing on his mind: avenging his true love. Starting with fixing his mistake...

When Kayla came over to chat and flirt with him, he tried to tell her about the horrible news. But she wouldn't stop talking about other things; it was extremely difficult for him to get just one word in. When she finally stopped talking, she turned to him.

"So, how have you been?" She gave off the most stupidest smile she could, and it annoyed Derek SO much, he wished he could just slap her at that moment.

"Fine...whatever. But did you notice-"

She had interrupted him. "That's great! I'm also doing especially well tonight. Actually, I think I've managed to get past my limit without going overboard. Although I am kind of hyper. Hey did you see that post the other day-?"

"NO! I don't care about a damn post! Now, would you please LISTEN to me, for one second?!"

She fell silent.

Derek sighed. "I just wanted you to know that... something happened, and, according to... certain circumstances..." He sucked in a breath as quickly as he had let one out. "I'm breaking up with you."

It was silent for a few seconds before, out of no where, Kayla started laughing. Derek frowned. He had hoped she would've taken this a little more seriously.

After some time, Kayla started to realize that her would-be fiancee wasn't laughing with her.

"No, wait... You're serious?"

He sighed again. "Yes. I'm sorry, things just aren't working out."

And with those final words, he left Kayla, who was just staring down at her hands, which soon balled together, stress induced.

She knew this feeling. This type of thing had happened to her before. Plenty of times. But this time was different; she REALLY DID like him. Actually, she loved him. But because she was unfamiliar with this type of scenario, she did not know how to respond to the emotional overload she was having at that moment. Her eyes began to water.

'Don't worry, Kayla, you'll be okay. It's not the end of the world. There's plenty of fish in the...sea.'

That's when she snapped. She cried as she packed up her stuff and headed off towards her apartment. She hoped that she would be able to sleep that night...

* * *

Emily sat in bed, awake. She was still thinking over the events of yesterday. The nurse from yesterday had come in to check on her, and explained to her what her symptoms were. A few broken ribs, a shattered ankle (that would hurt), and a broken left arm, while both of her legs seemed paralyzed. This meant she would most likely need to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

But broken ribs and legs were the least of her problems, or she thought.

At that moment, she was more worried about Eli. Hopefully he hadn't thrown himself off a building by now, but maybe that was the main reason she wanted to watch the news. She was just busy thinking of where he could be, when Jazuri walked into the room and sat down in a chair, beside her.

"Hey, there. How are you feeling?"

Emily huffed. "I swear, if I hear that question one more time..."

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's Eli. I'm just worried, you know? I mean, I know it was an accident... I know he didn't mean to... I just wish he'd come back..."

Jazuri scoffed. "Yeah, right. He hasn't even visited, has he? Why would you be worried about a guy that knocked you off a skyscraper, and now won't even check to see if you're okay? I think-"

"Maybe he's afraid."

"What?!"

"Maybe he's afraid to come see me." Emily wasn't scared of standing up for herself. She won many arguments for her determination. "Maybe he's afraid of what I'll think of him. Or maybe he's even afraid that I would lash out at him, I don't know..." Emily sighed, looking back out the window. "But what I do know: it was only an accident. And I intend to make things right..."

End of Part One.


End file.
